fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion Magic
Scorpion Magic (蠍の魔法, Sasori no Mahō) is one of the more obscure magic, never really heard of until recently. It's also one of the few existing animal-themed magics, being related to one of the most venomous creatures that humanity has ever known. In a certain retrospect, it's also considered to be a Subspecies Magic — using the concepts of Poison Magic in order to be fully effective and deadly for combat use. It's a Caster Magic, signature to one of the twelve zodiac Celestial Spirits — Scorpio, being its only known practitioner. Description In response to the creation of another animal-themed magic by one of her brethren, Scorpio invented this magic which makes use of her various qualities as a scorpion-based entity; like with the aforementioned magic, it's considered to be unique to her personage, having no other user to-date — typical for something that was recently invented and shown to a select few. Scorpio stated that she wanted to keep such a magic exclusive to her being in fear of others abusing its overall potential due to the lethality scorpions typically possess, something that's only comparable to a snake or a spider. It's also due to the elements in this magic taking a page from the Black Arts in order to make it more dangerous than other forms of magic, in lieu of not being classified as one. Regardless, Scorpion Magic is something that's rather dear to Scorpio, as it validates her existence as one of the twelve zodiac and proves how powerful she truly is in comparison with other contracted spirits. As the magic implies, it allows the user to transform themselves or utilize various aspects of a to their advantage; this would naturally include sprouting the limbs of such a creature from either themselves or from the area around them — which serves as an addage for close-range combat, attacking opponents from multiple angles, making it harder to properly evade, excreting poison from their beings — corrosive enough to melt through almost any substance, and blend in with their surroundings in the similar manner to a chameleon — especially in a degree of dimly lit places. It's said that because scorpions live in arid regions and around sand, the user is not only resistant to extremely high temperatures and ground-based techniques, but is capable to a certain degree of terrakinesis and Earth Magic. Also, certain species of scorpions are capable of living in damp and watery regions, thus this magic allows the user to employ Water Magic and be somewhat resistant to and maneuverable highly damp areas. By gathering magical energy and molding it, the user is able to summon a swarm of scorpions, which have the potential to overwhelm the target at the user's commands. By feeding more energy to such creations, these scorpions can grow larger in size, gain extra limbs, or excrete a much more potent poison, which is capable of killing targets in a matter of minutes upon application. It seems that the magic is especially effective is desert regions, where pre-existing conditions for scorpions to inhabit are viable. Thus, this can employed on a much larger scale than the norm without utilizing much energy on the user's behalf. Like most other creatures, scorpions are capable of producing — a chemical substance that's produced and released into the environment by an animal, especially a mammal or an insect, affecting the behavior or physiology of others of its species; in the case of a scorpion, this is especially potent, as it serves as a weapon for hunting their prey or when its mating season. By converting their magical power into a unique wavelength, the user is able to release a unique type of "pheromone" that capable of interfering with the cognitive functions of the opponent's cranial system, inducing various psychological and physical phenomena to occur, such as hallucinations, , and even mind control — the latter of which is considered to be the deadliest due to the victim following the word of the user without question. This can be broken with the use of magical abilities and techniques, such as Nullification Magic and Dispel. Scorpio has stated that the magic is most effective when employed under the effects of a Magic Seal, as the power and accuracy of its myriad abilities are increased while consuming less of her energy whenever its in use. Thus, nearly all of her techniques and abilities employed are seen with a specialized seal created through her power; it's known to have a less complex design than most seals, yet sticks to the scorpion theme she has going for her. The seal itself can also contain the various abilities and functions of the magic, thus making it combat-savvy. Scorpio has admitted that this seal, serves as the main component of her fighting style, thus is something that commonly seen with her whenever she's summoned for combat; the seal for this magic is strong enough to withstand the might of heavily reinforced weaponry and high-class spells while able to bind creatures and opponents many times stronger than herself. It also works effectively against Magical Barrier Particles, even though magic energy being moot in their presence; this is due to Scorpio perceiving them as a type of "poison", with the seal acting in response to such perceptions — assimilating and utilizing such a substance as a result. This would make this magic one of the few to be able to employ such particles outside of and Devil Slayer Magic; this would also make the magic effective against Demons and malignant entities, both of which are made up of and reliant on such a substance. Overall, this magic is considered to be one of the most versatile of its kind, capable of combating multiple threats at a given time. Scorpio states that this magic has a considerable magical energy cost which matches its given versatility, thus is rather taxing for anyone besides herself to use multiple times in a given time. This is to assure that there will be no other users aside from herself, making it truly unique. Trivia *This magic is based off of the magic of the same name from the anime/manga series Soul Eater NOT! Category:Caster Magic Category:Poison Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery